


Echos

by darkwish3



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwish3/pseuds/darkwish3
Summary: Echos of the past.





	

  
It all began with the wafting scent of chocolate in the playroom. Near had been back at Whammy's house two weeks now after the end of the Kira case when he noticed the scent of chocolate. It was always around "his" corner every afternoon.

  
Soon after he would hear the door 1 room over slam much like it did years ago. He wandered over to Matt's old room wondering who was inside, no new orphan had been assigned the room even after all these years.

  
But the thing that really began to disturb him was hearing echos of Mello's voice and Matt's games late at night in the playroom after all the children were in bed.

  
Near didn't believe in ghosts but it seemed they believed in him.

  
After months of this Near came to realize, Mello and Matt helped define him, without them he wouldn't be the person he was today.

  
With the realization Near whispered to the empty playroom. "It seems you've won after all Mello."

  
Never again did the sounds and scents of his two childhood companions haunt Whammy's House.

 

 

END


End file.
